Romano Tracer 'Lumin'
Lumin is the third member of Team CULT and a Psychic-Kind. He is 5'11 and weighs 142 lbs. Appearance Lumin is slender in build, much like Cobalt, and slightly tanner in complexion. He has platinum blond hair and deep, metallic-silver eyes. He always wears his Silver trench coat and black fedora. He also wears black, fingerless gloves and black shoes. He also carries a large belt around his waist that houses his two holsters. Abilities Lumin is a Psyhcic-Kind, and as such has a wide array of psychic abilities that make him a formidable opponent. He has potent telepathic abilities, being able to read someone's thoughts, send psychic messages, read emotions, and even push thoughts onto others if he concentrates hard enough. He can also hypnotize someone into doing his will for a short period of time, but he cannot be disturbed when he is concentrating. He can see into the past of a certain area, reading who has been there, what they did, and what was said in that area for the past 72 hours. He can also use his psychic abilities to view other locations in the present. Lastly, he can see glimpses of the future, but they are not always clear. He cannot change what he sees in these visions, as what he sees is set and the future cannot be changes, only delayed. Like all of the Kinds, he also has a form of Telekinesis. his form could be considered week in comparison to others, but in it's own way, it's very useful. He was given precise telekinesis, he can move smaller objects exactly where he wants to go. Unlike the other forms, he has extreme finesse with his abilities, and can even type something on a computer using only his mind, something not even Cobalt can do. He uses this ability in combat to throw small objects, like his gun or knives, and control their exact movements Weapon Lumin's weapon is a Dual Pistol system. These dual pistols are name Silver Bullet, and run totally on psychic energy. Instead of shooting actual bullets, his guns filter his telepathic ability into bullets that looks like silver light. When made contact, these bullets do not pierce or damage flesh, but instead damage the nerves that are connected with that part of the body. Depending on the level of concentration, the damage can very from a slight tingling sensation, to extreme pain, to total loss of motor function in that area. Contact with the head can knock someone out. Personality Lumin is a very cocky fighter, and enjoys joking around in and out of the battlefield. Anyone who meets him quickly notices his quit wit. He makes joke at the expense of his enemies, and even to his friends when it's appropriate. He is a good friend though, and is fiercely loyal. He and Ultra Violet seem to care for each other more than most, to the point where Tien and Cobalt believe they may care for each other in a romantic way. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team CULT Category:Cyrus Arc Category:Pending Character